Saftey in my Arms
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: The time has come to find out who my true friends are. I have been good but that got me no where. With truths coming to light many of us will fall, more will be killed and the chances of my own survival dwindle until I am left with only two options; 1 is to fight till everyone around me is dead the 2 is to become the man they never wanted dreamed me becoming. I chose number 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Harry Potter characters that belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Safety in my Arms

I no longer knew how to cry. I fake cry, true but I haven't cried since the age of three.

I thought of this as I sat in my cupboard that barely fit me now. Crush, snap, click, click, click, snap and the cupboard door swung open to reveal Aunt Petrunia with her mouth moving; I could guess what she was saying, make food. Untangling my arms from my legs I crawled out and straightened out on the way to the kitchen.

After making food, Uncle Vernon threw me outside, locking the door with an eviler grin than Voldemort could ever produce. This early in the morning, 9am, would have most stores closed except the library. I went there multiple times a week but at Hogwarts no one expects me to be smart or talented for the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Pushing the door opened echoed the sound of a bell. Breathing in deeply I could smell sweet roses, old leather bound books and jasmine tea that Annabelle makes for herself and me; the jasmine tea sat in a corner hidden by bookcases. I let a small smile touch my lips like a gentle wind. Thinking about Annabelle, the devil arrives bringing me a small breakfast feast; scrambled eggs, six crispy bacon, sliced apples, an orange, two hash-browns, a small bowl of oatmeal, and another cup with black coffee, she knew me so well.

Annabelle is sixty-eight with barely any wrinkles. An accident at the age of twenty-six she lost her eyesight but always looks right at you with piercing sky blue eyes that hide her knowledge. A squib she has been in the muggle world since she was very young. Black wavy hair with only a few handfuls of grey standing at 5'3'' and always, at least nowadays, wears jeans and a t-shirt with a saying; today the t-shirt said "Leather Might Look Good as Clothes but Looks Better on a Story" with a leather bound book underneath. With Annabelle's blindness she has a seeing-eye dog. A spayed female German Shepard named Alice named after the character Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Trained by the best, Alice doesn't even need a leash.

"Thank you Annabelle," I replied sitting down in a brown leather chair, Annabelle sat down in a similar chair setting down the tray on a small table in between us with Alice lying down at Annabelle's feet; Annabelle nodded to me. This library belonged and was run by Annabelle while sometimes I helped out, cleaning, putting books back, and sometimes helping people find books. Her library didn't have any computers and everything was done by hand but everyone left feeling special.

Annabelle, I noticed started digging around in her pockets finally finding the money she set it on the table sliding towards me. I shook my head at her, "Stop shaking your head at me Harriet," I wonder how she does that; I'm in trouble now she only calls me Harriet when she is angry and knows she will win. "This is the money I owe you and tips customers leave for you," she pauses staring me in the eyes, sky blue vs. avada kedava green, "there is roughly six hundred and fifty dollars there." I looked at her shocked that couldn't be right, "I added about one hundred dollars, worth in there for your birthday," I forgot my own birthday, again, "I know you forgot but I know you've been wanting to get a makeover for a while now so I setup with a friend of mine for that tattoo you've been wanting."

There was no words to explain how shocked I was, "I don't know what to say," I said looking at her like a girl looking at a big diamond.

"Say thank you, take the money and have fun spending it," she replied, "now finish your food and get out of here." I scarfed finishing the mini feast at a world record grinning like a loon.

"Thank you," I said giving Annabelle a peck on the cheek and a pat to Alice racing out barely hearing that the tattoo parlor was three blocks down and two blocks to the left.

The tattoo parlor was called Ink and Needles; the buildings itself was brick building with two glass doors and the sign was colored like graffiti. Walking in was an open room one side looked to be for tattoos and the other side was for piercings; there was a wooden door close to the back that looked like it was an office. A man came out of the office that has tattoos from head to toe and multiple piercings, a little tag said that the man's name was Chris.

"Are you Harry?" Chris asked. I nodded. He showed me a sketch of which made my mouth dropped in shock. "Do you wish for a moving tattoo or a nonmoving?"

"Moving please," Chris nodded and started to work.

Three hours later and one amazing tattoo later, I had tears in my eyes looking at it but couldn't feel prouder. The tattoo had a buck, Prongs written in the other antler, with a lily wound around an antler playing with snuffles and moony both written in their fur with a phoenix flying overhead acting like a referee and a baby basilisk caught in the middle with a back round of the Forbidden Forest. Chris gave me a potion that healed the tattoo almost instantly.

"Can I have one of my ears pierced and nipples?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked out feeling very pleased, turned out Annabelle paid for the tattoo so all I had to pay was for the piercings which left me with $600. My next stop was a hair dresser which was about a block down, walking in a woman in her early thirties took me on. "What do yaw want done, Hun?"

"I would like a couple streaks of silver and my eye color green and extensions that go a little lower than my shoulders," as I spoke she started pulling out what she needed.

"Let me make a quick check to see if we have that color green. Also, it would roughly cost a hundred dollars if this is okay with you?" she paused waiting for me to nod, I nodded. Turned out they did have everything. The end product gave me a punker look which I loved and gave the lady a tip of twenty bucks. She smiled at me as I walked out feeling better and better about my new look and about myself.

Walking from store to store I couldn't find the clothes I was really looking for besides socks and boxers. I came across a store called Punks and Losers which had glass windows to look in that peaked my interest. The first thing I saw was long lasting contacts which I immediately grabbed before I even grabbed a basket. Walking around I begun to fall in love with the store. I went to the counter but before I froze not believing my eyes. Rubbing them, no he's still there, breathing deeply I asked the million dollar question, "Dudley?"

Dudley raised his head and looked at me tilting his head like a confused puppy trying to figure out a hard question. His mouth dropped, "Harry? Holy shit Harry!" he came out around the counter and stood right in front of me looking me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Hey…Dudley," I said stepping back a couple of steps. Dudley frowned but didn't step any closer and at that I breathed out a sigh of happiness. "You… uh work… here?"

"Um… yea. Would you mind getting lunch… with me?" Dudley asked looking unsure and scared. For the first time I thought pretty hard before answering and I realized since summer started Dudley hasn't done anything to me, no name calling, no Harry-hunting, no touching and this spiked my curiosity.

"Um sure Dudley," I answered.

Dudley took me to a small café just around from Punks and Losers and we were seated rather quickly. When our food came neither of us had spoken a word yet. A spoonful was about to be eaten when Dudley spoke, "I'm sorry," I looked at him with a look that asked 'about what', "for everything, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for what my mom and dad do to you," Dudley looked down ashamed before looking back up at me.

"What-," I paused looking at Dudley, he nodded at me trying to tell me without saying anything that it was ok to say anything, "what changed your mind about… me?"

"Last summer when that Deme-."

"Dementor."

"When that Dementor attacked us, you said afterward that they show your worst memories and I saw… what I did to you… and what mom and dad did," I looked at Dudley not really believing my ears but what I saw told me he was telling the truth and my instincts were telling me the same thing. "I started thinking about life and everything and I want to change, this past year I've been… doing everything in my power to change. I am also… interested in the… magic- your world."

Taking a deep breath I realized that over this past summer I started to trust him. From helping me to the bedroom, bandaging my wounds to sneaking food in for me. "Ask… whatever you want but not here."

"Then… where?"

"The library about five blocks down… the lady who owns it is a squib," Dudley's face went to confused at the mention of the word squib, "a squib is someone who has magical parents but isn't a wizard or witch. Usually they dump the child in the… human world," Dudley nodded with understanding of both why I would choose there and about what squib means.

"Are… you gonna shop at Punks and Losers?" at my nod he paid for the meal and lead me back. After spending $280 and an hour later I was on my way with a promise to meet Dudley at the library at 5:30pm.

Not knowing what to do I just walked around until I saw an electronic shop; going with my gut I went in. I came out not even forty-five minutes later with an IPod and twenty thousand songs and hundred and fifty dollars lighter. Putting the earphones in blasting Maroon 5 the song 'She Will Be Loved' and eating a five dollar ice cream.

Coming across a Pet Shop I felt a pull at my heart, pausing the music, taking the plugs out and walking around. I walked right past the cats, puppies, birds, and finally came across the reptiles; the pull lead me to the snakes. There were five tanks, one held boa constrictors, I passed those not even looking. The second tank held a gopher snakes, third had little green snakes and the forth had a little king snake. But the fifth tank caught my attention, walking closer the pull, showed this was the one that brought me in here.

In the tank held the most beautiful and stunning snake I have ever seen lay there. It had eyes with one midnight blue the other being cheery red that kept you standing still. The body must have been about two and half feet; the scales are a dark sky but when it moved you saw flashes of green here and there. _Stupid human, stupid tank, what I would do if I were out,_ the snake said flashing its one inch fangs at me but instead of being scared I felt like this was the most precious thing on the earth.

_I didn't mean to stare but you my darling are very beautiful,_ I said hoping to whatever gods that this beautiful snake would allow me to pet it and or take it with me.

_A speaker,_ the snake paused to move its body to get a better look at me _that is very powerful. If you would allow I wish for you to be my master, _the stunning snake said bowing its head at me.

_I would love to, _I said moving the top of the tank with ease and let my hand settle on the bottom for it to slither up, _I'm sorry for my ignorance but what kind of snake are?_

_I am a magical black mamba, _the snake said as it got comfortable around my neck. Not feeling a speck of fear, _and before you ask I am female with no name._ Hm, that would not do I thought as I put seventy dollars on the counter very glad that the store owner was nowhere in sight. Thinking of names I walked out of the store and started heading back to the library.

_What about the name Amira?_ I asked not bothering to stop walking so no one would hear me.

_Amira, I like the name very much master,_ Amira said rubbing her head over my neck to show how pleased she was.

_Please do not call me master Amira, just Harry, _Amira nodded her head against my neck in agreement. Neither of us spoke, just relished in the feel of the bond Amira and I had.

Entering the library I looked for a clock that showed I had only a half an hour before Dudley came. Going to the corner that I was sure would reveal Annabelle, big shot I thought when I saw her reading a book; she must have heard me because she placed a bookmark at her place and waited. "You brought a friend," she said looking right at Amira, _she is blind but very intelligent, _Amira said to me.

"Annabelle, this is Amira a magical black mamba, Amira this is Annabelle a dear friend of mine," I said to both switching form palseltongue and English. _You choose wisely for friends,_ Amira told me before moving her tongue over Annabelle's hand. Before anyone could say anything a deep bark sounded around the library.

Annabelle clicked her tongue loudly before I could ask anything and out bounded a white pit bull twice the size of the of a regular pit. The dog had a red ribbon on the top of its muscled head, "Happy Birthday," Annabelle said smiling as the dog sat by my feet with a big grin. I couldn't speak but slowly a shit eating grin started to show.

The dog must have weighed about 120 pounds and looked like a cuddle bug right now. "Thank you Annabelle," I said in shock. One of the dog's ears was pure hazel and the other was white and pointed up. It-, looked down, he was well muscled broad chest with a black spot, another black spot on the neck in the shape of a heart and at the beginning of the tail a light brown spot.

"This dog has had training of four months as a search and rescue dog then a year as protective attack dog; he is a year and half with his birthday on January 1st. You also can name him," she patted the dog's head.

I looked at the way he was sitting and looked, "His name will be Pryde," I looked at Pryde nodding his head with love of his new name, and licked my hand; I giggled. Annabelle was smiling at the three of us, Pryde, Amira and me with such love that I got up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying thank you. Once I was settled back in my seat again she practically demanded for every detail of what I did today, so far and I complied.

Before I knew it Dudley was walking into the library and followed me into a backroom were we wouldn't be disturbed. Annabelle greeted us before walking back out; she told me before Dudley came that she was proud of me for trying and hopefully getting along with Dudley. The backroom was small with a little table that could hold three people and a desk facing the table with book posters hanging on the white walls. I sat down with Amira back around my neck and Pryde lying underneath the table while Dudley took the opposite seat.

"You may ask whatever you wish Dudley," and that is when the flood gates opened wide. We talked for two hours Dudley asking questions, me answering and… I told him everything from when I was staying with him and his family to my years at Hogwarts. Once I was done I had tears in my eyes with Dudley hugging me close to him and rubbing my back but I didn't cry.

"You, Harry, have been through hell and back and are still standing," Dudley said looking at me with astonishment and pride. "I know it's your birthday and was… wondering if you would allow me to take you out to a bar," I looked at him wondering how we would get in, underage and all. He pulled out his wallet taking out something that looked like a license and pushed it towards me. Taking a look, I realized suddenly that it was a fake, "I got it made a month or two before you came back. It was wishful thinking that I would be able to show you a good time on your birthday."

"I… don't know… um… what to say," I replied looking at the fake license, _go with him _Amira said urging me on. _He is truthful in everything. What he asked, his expression, I would have tasted if he lied _I looked at her nodding my head.

"What did Amira say, Harry?" Dudley asked.

"She told me that everything you said or felt was true; that she would have tasted a lie if you did and would have told me," Dudley looked at Amira in shock and in awe, Amira hissed in pleasure. "I would in all honestly like to go," I said watching as Dudley snapped his face around to my face in shocked pleasure.

We were let into the bar with no issues and Dudley ordered two beers as we sat at a booth. Talking became easier and easier until we wondered how we weren't friends before. Dudley though I realized took me to a gay bar when one of the bartenders started hitting on Dudley. When he finally left I looked at Dudley with an expression that probably said to explain, "I figured out I was gay during this past year and well," he paused, "I thought I would let you know considering…," I took a sip of beer, "I think of you as a little brother," and there goes the beer flying out of my mouth.

Coughing Dudley lightly tapped my back, tilting my head to look Dudley in the eye I finally saw that I did see him as an older brother; "I'm good, bro," he looked at me with a full blown out smile and gave me a one arm hug.

Picking up Amira and asking if Annabelle could watch Pryde we were walking back to the house but I felt like the luckiest man on the earth. With one of Dudley's arms over my shoulders not minding Amira I thought a thought that made me grin, this was the best birthday ever. Dudley grinned too when I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The next morning I made food for Aunt Petrunia and Uncle Vernon; making sure I had no chores I snuck out and met Dudley a block from the house. "Hey Dudley I have a surprise for you," I said with a mischievous smirk on my face. Dudley didn't say no just shook his head with a small grin. Making a pit stop at the library we picked up Pryde with his three inch long spiked collar and walked to the park which held not a single soul. "Dudley don't freak, ok," that was all the warning he had has the knight bus slammed up against the curb. "Hey Stanly, I thought you worked the night shift?" I asked taking out the money needed and handed it over.

"I don't but the other guy got sick so I volunteered," waving us on not even a shocked blink at Dudley or Amira or Pryde.

Giving us a moment to settle down, "Dudley hold tight," he nodded; I gave the sign that we were reading.

Dudley stumbled out mumbling never ever again over and over; Stanly and I laughed. Waving goodbye to Stanly as they drove off I helped Dudley up and he gave me a glare again I laughed saying, "I did warn you," he pouted.

Sigh, "So where are we going?" he asked, I pointed at the pub. Dudley shrugged his now light muscled shoulders following. I didn't pause until we were at the brick wall, pushing a little magic into my index finger I started tapping the correct bricks to open up to Diagon Alley. One thing most people don't realize is that I have a photographic memory.

Dudley's mouth dropped open, "Welcome to Diagon Alley," I said grandly, Dudley was in too much shock but he nodded his head. He was like a little kid that just walked into a candy store. He tried to soak in everything and anything that he heard or saw. We walked into Gringotts Bank, him next to me but allowing me to take the lead.

I spotted someone I knew. Walking over pausing long enough to bow I greeted, "Hello Griphook," the goblins froze never before seeing a wizard and muggle bow to a goblin nor remember their names.

"You remember my name?" I nodded my head not knowing the changes in all of the goblins around me.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You took me to my vault," I replied not understanding. He beckoned us to follow him and I did the same to Dudley to make sure. The bank was like a maze when we finally stopped in front of a golden door. Griphook told us to stay and went in. Barely five minutes later he opened the door and shuffled us in before leaving; I guess waiting outside.

This goblin waved his hand to the two seats in front us; we sat. "My name Ragnok the head of this branch, Gingotts," he paused long enough to gather his thoughts, "Griphook told me of what happened." I raised an eyebrow in question, "No wizard or witch has ever bowed to a goblin or remembered his name," both Ragnok and I were in shock but for different reasons. "That is one main reason you are here another is the fact you have not replied to any of our letters," at the end of the sentence Ragnok looked upset and mad.

I looked toward Dudley he shook his head telling me his family didn't do or see any of these letters. "I am terrible sorry but I have never gotten any letters from here," I paused to see Ragnok getting angrier rushing the last part out, "should I have?"

Dudley and Ragnok looked at each other both promising to protect or watch over. Ragnok ruffled around many papers before pulling out a folder and opened it before speaking, "Yes you should have. I have a question that will determine this problem; do you get fan mail?"

I shook my head in negative. Ragnok snarled grumbling about the meddling, old, Dumbledore, what did Dumbledore have to do with this so I asked. "Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian," what the hell, "he should have introduced you to the magical world, answered any question and help you with anything else." I looked at Dudley to see him getting very pissed and I couldn't deny that I was too.

"Was this stated in Harry's parent's will?" Dudley asked with an evil glint in his usually soft brown eyes.

More snarling from Ragnok had my stomach twisting in knots, "Lily Potter ne Evans and James Potter's will were never read," more paper moving, "and neither was Sirius Orion Black's will." My world was starting to crumble around the edges. "Mr.-."

"Harry, please," I asked.

"Harry do you wish to have the wills read?" Ragnok asked me. I couldn't do anything but nod my head.

Ragnok opened first my mother's will, "Lily Potter ne Evans of sound mind and soul leave this as my last will. To begin with I leave Frank and Alice Long-bottom my personal journals on herbology and 5,000 gallons for their son Neville Long-bottom. Spoil him like I wish as his godmother would do.

To Professor Minerva Moganical 10,000 gallons for your idea of an animagus class. Use this well, have fun doing it and see the joys of it. And no Professor you cannot give it back to any vaults of my sons. I also leave you with being Harry's godmother.

To Severus Snape, my dear friend, all of my potion journals and idea books. I want you to have fun with your experiments and do something you love. Also I give you 500,000 gallons to use on yourself and hopefully open the shop you always dream to have. Lastly, my apology for I wish I could have said this in person but this will have to do.

To Remus Lupin a charm that I created into a necklace that will allow you to use Moony as animagus.

To Sirius Orion Black I leave any and all prank materials that you will ever need.

To Peter Pettigrew I leave you nothing if I'm dead then it was the fault of Peter. He was our secret keeper and Albus Dumbledore was the witness.

To Harry James Potter I leave all and any vaults of mine. If James and I are dead he is to go to this list of people. 1. Frank and Alice Long-bottom 2. Minerva Moganical 3. Sirius Orion Black 4. Remus Lupin 5. Lucius and Narcissca Malfoy 6. Mr. and Mrs. Love-good under NO CIRCUMSTANCE is Harry to go to Petrunia and Vernon."

I was in stone cold shock before I could do anything Ragnok opened my dad's will, "James Potter of sound mind and soul (shut up Padfoot and Moony) leave this as my last will. To Sirius Orion Black I leave you the map and 250,000 gallons to get some clothes that AREN'T leather," I laugh softly. Dudley takes my hand, "Also have fun brother.

To Remus Lupin I leave the cottage in the hills, you know which one I'm talking about and 500,000 gallons in hope you NEVER have to work. Remus watch over Sirius, he wasn't our secret keeper, and watch over Prongslet. One more thing brother find a lovely girl, marry her and have a child that will bring you joy and happiness.

To Peter Pettigrew I leave you with Aurors on your ass and a rat trap that hopefully would accidently kill you. He was our secret keeper give him the dementor's kiss.

To Minnie aka Minerva Moganical I leave a live time subscription for cat nip. Have fun my kitty cat.

To Sn- (ouch!) Severus Snape I am sorry for what I did to you in school and hope this might help. I leave to you five phoenix feathers and a jar of preserved phoenix tears. Again I am terribly sorry.

To Harry James Potter I leave all and any vaults and permission if Dumbledore meddles to be emancipated. I am terribly sorry I won't be there to watch you grow and do great things my son but no matter what I will always love you and be proud," Dudley squeezed my hand in comfort.

Ragnok finally opened Sirius' will, "Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and soul (put a sock in it Moonster) leave this as my last will. To Remus Lupin I leave 1,000,000 gallons (ha, can't give it back) to spoil yourself with. Watch over Harry for me will you. And Moony you now have to live for James, Lily and myself. Stay safe and remember me for the brother I knew you were for me.

To Neville Long-bottom I leave you with all the plants in any and all vaults for being a good friend to my godson. You are VERY powerful but know that your father would want you to follow your heart.

To Luna Love-good I leave a package of books of which I know will help (I know your secret) also don't be afraid to tell Neville or Harry. You are special girl with that being said I leave you with 1,000 gallons to spend on jewelry (wink, wink).

To Minnie aka Minerva Moganical I leave you with a collar for your animagus that will cover you no matter what (meow).

To Fred (Gred) Weasely and George (Forge) Weasely I leave the journal with all of the pranks I did in school in hopes that you will find ideas. Also, 10,000 gallons to the store Weasely Wheezes for being brilliant pranksters and friends with Harry. Do me a favor and name some pranks after me (pretty please with puppy dog eyes).

To Severus Snape I leave 50,000 gallons for hopes that you dream of. I am very sorry for the things I did to you in school; in hopes I give you one of the first made potion journals as an apology gift.

To Harry James Potter (my godson) I leave any and all vaults to. Don't be sad kiddo celebrate in life for the memories of me. I love you with all my heart and wish to whatever gods that we had more time. I am so proud of you for making your own path and ALWAYS remember I love you."

I stare at the opposite wall feeling the sting of tears as I heard truths and painful lies that are now being shared. I'm glad that Dudley and Ragnok gave me a couple of moments to gather myself and my mind from what I just heard. "I'm seeing something that makes me wonder," Ragnok pauses making sure Dudley and I were looking at him, "one of Lily's vaults has the title of Dudley Dursley which is you correct?" Ragnok asks looking at a pale Dudley.

"Yes… I am Dudley Dursley," Ragnok looks at me for conformation; I nod.

"There is a note attached that says that this vault is for you and has… 2,000,000 gallons in it," my eyes widen looking at Dudley, he looked like a deer in the head lights. Suspicion rises in my mind at this situation but I keep quiet for I have no proof. "Harry please sign these wills and Dudley please sign here," pointing at a line, "So you can access your vault." After signing Ragnok signs them and explains that whatever was said in the will, will go to the right people and the right amount. More suspicions rise as Ragnok frowns at a group of paper work.

"What is it?" I ask already coming to my own conclusions. He slid the papers towards me, reading them over my magic spikes after reading I hand them over to Dudley to see. "I wish to have myself emancipated first off," Ragnok nodded grabbing the correct paperwork, "I also want every key of mine back." Breathing deeply, "I want everything Knut, book or sticky note back from the Order of the Phoenix, Dumblefuck, Know-it-All, Weasely family besides the twins and anyone else that stole from me."

"First sign the emancipation forms," signing them and handing it back he filed them and got a quick response that I am now emancipated. Ragnok slid a piece of paper over with a knife on top telling me that three drops of blood would do; it was to see if I had any other vaults that I didn't know about or lordships/heir-ships. As we waited for the paper to work Ragnok took out a stack of papers explaining once I had my rings on I would be able to magically bring any of my keys here and would be able to get back everything that was stolen. He also told us that now I was emancipated I could do magic like one could do on their seventeenth birthday and was legal to date anyone older than me.

Finally the paper finished and Ragnok did a quick look, "You are lord of Potter, Black, Evans," he paused, "and Magnums, thought to be an extinct line. While you have only one heir ring of Slythren. Any of the names that you are a lord to can add a family member too."

"I would like Dudley on Magnum's line, please," Dudley looked at me like he couldn't believe his eyes but Ragnok nodded pulling one paper out for Dudley to sign. After that Ragnok pulled out of his desk a box and motioned for me to open it. Inside held the rings, the Potter one was gold with a griffon on the plate, the Black was onyx in color with dog shape on the plate, Evans was a simple silver band with a diamond and Magnum was light green with a feather on the plate. The heir ring for Slythren was two bands wrapped around each other; one was silver the other was Slythren green with a small basilisk on the plate.

I put each one on and felt each ring hum for a moment before it stopped. I wanted to have the keys back, thinking that in the for-front of my mind and a little magic into the rings, the keys popped onto the desk. Ragnok pulled out a simple 12k. Golden chain and told me to put the keys on it then put a little of magic in it and no one could ever steal it. I nodded my head in gratitude.

Finished signing the paperwork to get my things back that were stolen Ragnok spoke up, "You have a total of thirteen seats and we would be willing to take control of any and all fan mail and the likes for you, for a price?"

"How much?" I asked grabbing the paper that totaled up the amount of money I had in total.

"5,000 gallons a year." I nodded my head in acceptance. I looked down at the total number as Ragnok made the contract; 6,540,900,814 gallons, 8,334 Knuts and 123,777 sickles, I still couldn't believe how much money I had. Ragnok had me sign and said, "Was there anything else you need?"

"An extendable pouch with 5,000 gallons in it," I replied glamoring the rings so no one would see them. Ragnok handed the pouch over while saying goodbye, Dudley and I replied goodbye too and finally sent us on our way. Griphook lead us back to the main room before returning to work. Walking out we saw that it was now one pm and decided to get some lunch back at the pub.

Collapsing on a chair at the pub I felt like this was the longest day of my life. "I can't believe how much money you have Har."

"Neither can I Dud," shaking my head at him I mumbled again, "neither can I."

The rest of the trip was peaceful and fun for the both of us. I explained everything to Amira on the walk back to the house. Amira was pissed to say the least she kept on asking, more like begging, to bite anyone who stole from me and I kept on saying no to her but in my mind saying maybe. When I told Dudley that he chuckled then agreed with her which made double her earlier tries. Stopping at the library to drop of Pryde we were on our way again.

Suddenly, Dudley stopped in front of me, we were maybe five houses away from our house, "What is it Dudley?" I asked feeling like the day just got longer.

"You said that Professor Snape looks like a shadow or a bat right?" I nodded even though he was still looking ahead, "well I think he is on our porch." What, I looked around Dudley and yup there sat Professor Snape, oh great I moaned in my mind. I wished to turn around and run but nope the Fates hate me because he spotted us before our escape, crap.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said in a whispery voice, oh dear god I wonder what he sounded like spanking me, no bad Harry, I shook my head. Snape now stood in front us, he was about to speak but caught sight Amira, from the corner of my eye I saw Dudley slowly growing smirk; I punched him on the arm. He looked at me rubbing his arm gently but still smirking. "I'm here to take you to the Head-Quarters," Sev-Snape finally said.

Dudley stepped in front of me crossing his arms, "No," Dudley and I said together.

"I don't care," Snape sneered out glaring at both of us.

"To bad," I said pulling Dudley along with me.

"You will regret that Mr. Potter," I turned around but Snape was already gone. Dudley and I rushed in with me shivering from fear and arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Slapping Dudley over the head still didn't make him shut up. "Harry and Severus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby Harry in a baby carriage." My god, he has been going on and on since we both been up and no matter what I do he won't bloody well shut the hell up. "Harry has a crush on the Professor the class grew small till those two finally kissed," Dudley sung ducking again from my hand.

"I am now going to sock you," I said to Dudley moving closer with him backing up. Aunt Petrunia and Uncle Vernon left for a three day business trip, god knows where but this left Dudley to sing and annoy me without interruptions. Kicking my leg out to the back of Dudley's knees, connected with Dudley going down like a sack of potatoes.

"Holy shit," Dudley breathed watching has I took my seat back, "how did you do that?" He shook his head, "Never mind that, Harry you would be great at martial arts!" Dudley exclaimed such as a hyper puppy.

"I would?" I asked not really believing patting Pryde on his head. Dudley bounced his head grinning at me with hints of mischief. "What?" I asked scooting back a tiny bit.

"I could teach you," how could Dudley teach me, "Vernon paid to have a martial arts teacher," Dudley had been calling his dad Vernon since he considered me a brother and found out the fact Dumbledick paid them to…, "and well I want you to be protected. You told me that if your wand is stolen in the magical world that most would just give up and I don't want you to give up."

"What kind of martial arts?" I asked starting to like this idea more and more.

"Self-defense, some weapon training and if push comes to shove being able to attack," Dudley said beginning to eat again with me.

"Some weapon training?"

"Knives, swords, crossbow and a few others and I would like to take you to a shooting range so you can have a gun," I nodded along because of my experiences at Hogwarts; I would have been a little bit more protected with the training and a gun. With Dudley though he usually trades for something he wants.

Before our conversation could continue I heard tapping by an owl waiting to be let in. Opening the window I took the one-, two letters off the poor thing offering a piece of bacon to it and it took off back to the sky. Taking them back to the table, sat and looked at both letters, one to Harry J. Potter and-, what? I looked over to Dudley and back at the letter, I was correct. I slid the letter over to Dudley, he took it and spat out his half chewed eggs.

"This can't be right," Dudley screamed at me still coughing. Great now I have to explain my suspicions, truths and what I think happened. "You knew-."

"NO, but I had my suspicions since we found out about the vault in your name," I paused seeing Dudley calming down a little, "I didn't want to say anything because if I was wrong it would crash any hope… especially… mine," I looked down not able to look Dudley in the eye.

I heard Dudley sigh but didn't look up, "I know little brother, I know," Dudley whispered into my ear as he hugged me. I felt something like a drop of rain looking up I could see Dudley's own world shattering and before I knew it I was hugging Dudley back as he sobbed for a lost life that he didn't know about until now. We must have stayed like that for over thirty minutes before we both calmed down long enough to make a plan.

_Ragnok will help,_ I looked at Amira,_ trust me_. I told Dudley and we came up with a plan; I tried to use my wand but for some reason it wasn't working so we added that to our-to do list. We used the knight bus again and an hour later we were being led to Ragnok's office and was being sat down.

"What do need today Harry, Dudley?" Ragnok asked. We explained the situation to Ragnok, "Would you mind if I ran a diagnostic spell?" Ragnok looked to Dudley as he nodded his head in consent. Ragnok started chanting in his language with mixes of Latin I felt the magic swirl around Dudley with him sitting as still as a statue. A paper popped into existence writing down a couple lines in Latin before it stopped.

Ragnok fell back into his seat with the paper and took a look; he growled and snarled rather loud that it made Dudley jump. "What is it Ragnok?" Dudley asked with an expression that said he may not want to know.

"A magic block was placed on you at the age of six months," Ragnok took a paper out and looked at the date, "and a day after your vault was established. Would you mind if I sent someone into your vault to see if Lily left a note for you? Of course I would send Griphook if you agree."

"I don't mind," as Ragnok gave the signal Dudley was breathing very heavily. "Would you be able to remove the block?" Dudley asked out of grinding his teeth.

Ragnok looked back at the paper, "I believe so. At the cost of 3,000 gallons with guaranties that no one would be able to put another block on."

"Take the money out of one of the Potter vaults and get it set up," I said jumping in before Dudley could answer, "also, is there a way to have Dudley go into sixth year with me?"

Ragnok froze before looking me in the eye, "There is a way," he paused for a long few moments before continuing, "but it… would be painful for the… both of… you."

"What do you mean by the both of us?" Dudley asked the question on my mind and grabbed my hand.

"There is a ritual," Ragnok looked at the both of us, "that would make you twins… for the ritual, the knowledge of magic that Harry knows… would be transferred to you… Dudley." Dudley and I shared a look both nodding at each other with the knowledge that we would both go through with this ritual. "If you both agree to do this… you wouldn't be charged because this ritual is known to take things out and or… put something in."

"We agree to do the ritual," Dudley and I said confidently; Ragnok nodded. Before we could talk more a two page letter popped onto Ragnok's desk.

The letter said, "Dear Dudley Dursley, I wrote this letter in hopes the truth would come out one way or another. The story, my nephew, is an agonized one that it hurts me to even write this but it will in the end help you. After reading this find my son, Harry James Potter, he will help you understand.

I went over to my sister's house, before you ask this is the reason we no longer talk. We were sipping tea in the kitchen watching you and Harry play and goof around when Harry levitated a toy out of your hands. I laughed but my sister was starting to get angry when we heard Harry giggling and babbling. We turned back around to see you pointing your hand at the toy that was now floating above Harry's head. Pet, my sister's nickname I used for her, freaked and threw Harry and I out of her house saying that her Dudders wasn't a freak like Harry and me; I left her hoping that it would let her calm down and came back the next day. This next part is where it gets ugly.

When I came back the next day I saw Dumbledore being let in. I felt a sense of dread fall over me like a curtain and snuck to a window which I could see in but no one inside would be able to see me. Pet was holding you as you wiggled around to try and get farther away from Dumbledore with Dumbledore sitting on the couch. This is what I heard.

"I can put a magical block on Dudley," Dumbledore said, "but I need your consent."

"You have my consent just make sure Dudley can't do the freaky stuff," Pet practically screeched like a dying cat. Dumbledore just nodded, pulled out his wand and started chanting. The magic swirled like an angry tornado before settling on you; you screamed and cried before you passed out. I was sure that Pet didn't tell Vernon for he wasn't at the house when your accidental magic happened nor for this crime.

"It is done," Dumbledore said standing up and walked towards the door but before he opened it he turned around, "Oblivate," Dumbledore said blocking the memories of what just happened and the accident with your magic. Dumbledore walked out not looking back leaving Pet with only hatred for me and my family.

I am so sorry but there was nothing I could do because that same day we went into hiding, my family and I. You are a wizard Dudley don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Find a way to get the block removed and become the powerful wizard I know you are. I LOVE YOU. Love, Lily," the letter ended. Dudley had tears running down his cheeks so fast it was like watching a rushing river; I hugged him offering what little comfort I could.

When he calmed down we went back to business, "I have a goblin waiting outside to remove the block on your magic Dudley." Dudley pulled up a mask of being confident but I could still feel how affected he was to everything that he has learned today. The goblin came in and went right to Dudley started chanting in a language that I didn't know. For twenty minutes this went on with Ragnok and me staying silent when the goblin finished, bowed to Ragnok and left.

Dudley was pale and sweating like a pig but he had a smile of the cat that got the cream. I could feel his magic swirling around him bringing back his color and finally his breathing evened out to normal. Dudley's magic broke out assessing Ragnok and me to see if we were a threat to Dudley, we passed feeling welcome and hopeful.

"If you both will follow me, we can do the ritual now," Ragnok said opening the door for a ten minute walk until we were led to a ritual room. Ragnok told us for the ritual to work we had to be naked laying in a marked circle and that we had to hold one another's hand. Stripping, laying, holding hands, Dudley and I both felt the magic swirling around both of us like an over protective panther wrapping us in one huge cocoon. A couple goblins came in to create a huge circle around us and started chanting in their language.

We felt our magic starting to heat to a hot water that would turn us into a cherry but when the magic started to cool down I screamed. I could hear Ragnok yelling at a goblin to bring something but was caught off when a pained scream, part moan was yanked out of my throat along with Dudley crying out, also in pain. My eyes were still open and watched a black shadow being pulled out of my scar and dragged to a gallon. Dudley and I yelled, screamed, and moaned until our throat was too sore to do anything but whimper. Finally, the goblins got the shadow into the gallon and the pain left like a breeze lightly touching the leaves. I don't know how long this took, it could've took seconds but this felt like hours have passed.

Ragnok ran over with two potions in his hand he gave one to me and the other to Dudley. Downing the potion gave me my strength back and healed my once damaged throat. I sat up slowly, from the corner of my eye I saw Dudley doing the same, I took a deep breath and stood making sure I would not fall over. Whoa, taking a closer look at Dudley proved that this ritual changed his looks besides just giving him the knowledge.

Dudley now had black-brown shaggy hair that framed his face with high cheek bones and cherry blossom lips. He now stood at roughly six foot with a seeker's body that kept his muscle tones that he has been building. Eyes light hazel with sprinkles of emerald green, broad shoulders, runner's legs and an outline of a six pack that is now forming. This new look showed how beautiful he was on the inside and out.

"Holy hell Harry," Dudley said looking over at me.

"Back at ya Dud."

Ragnok brought us close to a mirror to see the changes, Dudley's mouth dropped open as he took stock of all the changes. The most shocking part was what changed about me. One of my eyes changed to hazel with hints of emeralds and dripping blood. My other eye changed to light brown, "It looks like you have a new power Harry," Ragnok stated taking a closer look. "It looks like the one eye with multiple colors stays the same while the other one changes colors depending on your moods," calmed down again the eye went back to avada kedava green. "When your calm it goes back to your original eye color. Dudley if you could try the spells Patroness Charm and Stupefy?"

Dudley followed the orders given. The Patroness Charm had a light mist come out and Stupefy spell worked without a hitch, no problems showed up but Ragnok said that any issues occur to come back as soon as possible. One thing though never left my mind so I spoke up, "What was that shadow like thing that came out of my scar?"

Ragnok looked at us with a complicated expression, "That was a piece of someone's soul," I flashed back to when Voldemort came to kill me, "you murder someone then split your soul and put it into something. It's called a Horcruxs. We will destroy it once we know who it belongs to."

"No need," I said with a dark look on my face with my eye turning sky blue, "I believe it belongs to Voldemort. He killed my mom right in front of me before trying to kill me and when it shot back at him he turned into a ghost like form."

"That is most likely and I know for a fact that this is not Voldemort's first time," Ragnok paused to say something to a goblin next to him. "We, the goblin nation, will help you in any way possible," Ragnok said handing us a bracelet, "this is the sign of our agreement. Always, wear it for it is also a port key that will bring you to my office, safely."

I waved my hand at Dudley to follow my lead and we both said together, "We are honored Master Goblin, Ragnok," while bowing before straightening out. Ragnok shook his head in fond amusement almost like how a parent would do it their child.

"You're welcome," Ragnok replied leading us back to the common area of Gringotts. We said our goodbyes and headed out to Olivandor's to get Dudley his wand and to see what is wrong with mine.

"Mr. Potter, 11 ½ inches holly wood with a phoenix feather core, what can I do for you today?" Olivandor asked coming out making Dudley jump like a scared pussy cat. Smirking I shook my head, Dudley mumbled something that sounded like shut up Harry and punched me in the shoulder.

"We're here to get my cousin, Dudley, a wand and for some reason my wand is not working," I said coming to stand right at the counter with a worried expression on my face when I got to the part about my wand.

"Well then let's start with you Mr. Evans," I smiled along with Dudley as Olivandor starts pulling out wands. Thirty minutes later and deduced that taking forever with wands was genetic because he went through roughly twenty wands with nothing to hint what type of wood or core would suit him. I was twirling my wand when I got a crazy idea.

"Dudley," he turned around to face me looking confused, "I want you to try something." Holding out my wand I motioned for Dudley to give it a try; Dudley gave it a flick and lights flickered out, colors of blue, red, green and silver. Olivandor was shocked to have that happen you had to have twin magic.

"Well Mr. Evans it looks like we found your wand and Mr. Potters wand issue," Olivandor said looking between the two of them in wonder. "Mr. Potter it looks like we are looking for a new wand for you now," half an hour later, "let's try something I haven't done in a long time." He motioned for me to follow him and I did after telling Dudley to stay with hope it would not take long. Olivandor brought me down into the basement where there was jars of everything you could think of and some you couldn't; he explained that he was going to make me a custom wand and to find what would work I just had to run my hand over them and if I felt a connection to pick it up.

I started with the different types of woods; gently laying my hand on one wood and didn't feel a thing moved on. This went on for five minutes before I came upon a piece of wood with soft edges that seemed to call to my very soul, I knew immediately that this was it. I picked it up and moved on to the types of cores.

Doing the same thing as before I came to Olivandor with one wood piece and two cores. "Mr. Potter do you know the type of wood and cores you picked up?" I shook my head in a negative with my emotion eye going to mud. "This wood piece," he picked it up, "is the only remaining piece from Merlin's wand," what, I shook my head that couldn't be right. "Yes Mr. Potter it is and these cores," he picked up a hair to show me, "this is a hair from the mane of a thersal and this one is phoenix tears. Put all of this together and you get one of the most powerful wands in this world," holy shit.

_Harry please add my venom,_ "Olivandor would it be possible to add Amira's venom?" Olivandor got a twinkle in his eyes. After getting Amira's venom Olivandor said that the wand would be ready in about an hour and Dudley and I left to get lunch at the Leakey Cauldron.

One hour later and we were back to get my new wand. Handing the wand over was an instant reaction that had a full grown lion and a basilisk popped out. The lion represented Gryffindor even with the colors of slight neon red and a gold mane that looked amazing. The snake showed my Slythren side that in the past years haven't been able to show with matching colors of grass green and a lovely shade of silver. The two of them circled around each other like yin and yang before disappearing leaving a ghostly smoke.

The summer passed with fun, training in martial arts and weapon-ology. Dudley helped me out with his parents and such. Getting full meals, hanging with Annabelle and getting Pryde in the muggle and wizarding world licensed as an attack dog. The letters for Hogwarts came and we got what we needed and all I could think during this time was that I had a brother who proved this over and over and a normal summer. This was the best summer to date but as good things go I knew this would end. If only I could take my own advice.


End file.
